Renegade
by I Wish I was Spock
Summary: Spock's mate is gone, and he will stop at nothing to get her back. His daughter might pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

Authors Notes: Obviously, if you cant tell from the titles of my stories, I **LOVE** Paramore. The band. They are the most AMAZING AWESOME THINGS IN THE WORLD. (No, I don't own that either…)

Anyway, READ MY THOUGHTS YOU CAN'T DECODE FIRST. YOU WILL BE SO LOST OTHERWISE.

Prologue:

Fifteen year old Alice Amanda Spock walked down the hallway of the _Enterprise_ dressed in her typical all black. She didn't have to wear a uniform since she wasn't part of the crew. She awkwardly brushed her hair in front of her face and looked down to avoid attention, it didn't work though.

Everyone wanted to know about the commanders 'evil' daughter, who kills regularly and used magic to make herself older. You would think professional adult would have more sense than that. Really…

Of course, it certainly didn't help when her eyes just _decided_ to turn red on certain random occasions. And when the gloves she'd been put in back at the facility just _had_ to act up and create a weapon of some sort. Life hated her, and she hated it.

She only loved one person, her father. He'd rescued her; she'd have had to kill so many people if he hadn't shown up when he did. She might have accidentally killed her own mother.

Her mother… She'd never met her. But she'd heard wonderful things about her. Father had always told her that they'd rescue her some day, and they'd all be together again. Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones had agreed.

Technically the two weren't her uncles, but the insisted she call them so. Uncle Bones thoroughly enjoyed Father's discomfort at her calling him that. It encouraged him to do other illogical things.

Uncle Jim _was_ illogic. In the dictionary, you'd find _his_ picture under the definition of illogic. He'd put everyone's life out on the table, do what his heart told him, break rules; but in the end, it always worked out.

She stepped onto the turbo-lift and held the little handle bar, she was headed to engineering to tell Scotty to come to the bridge. He was cleaning the engines and had power turned off. She walked through the halls of the lower deck, people would all walk on the other side of the hall, "Unbelievable," she muttered.

Alice walked through the already opened door, "Scotty!" She yelled. "Just'a moment, Lass!" He called back. About a minute later, Scotty walked over covered in dust and dirt. "Ahh, how're ya?" He asked, "I'm well. The Captain wished for me to inform that he requires your presence on the bridge." She tried to follow the teachings of Surak, but wasn't very good at it. She'd been trying to master it for when her grandparents would be coming aboard in about a week (Journey to Babel).

"A' see. A'right, Lass. Tell'm I need a new shirt then I'll be up in a sec'!" He said. She nodded and walked away.

She informed Jim and left for her Quarters. They had turned Spock and her Mother's room into one large apartment, with two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living room. She lay on her bed and read off of a PADD. That was what she usually did, reading. She really needed to become smarter, the people who enhanced her age only gave her basic knowledge. She was already smarter than the average fifteen year old Vulcan, but it wasn't good enough. She wanted to be a Captain like Uncle Jim, and she'd have to work very hard to accomplish that.

A light flicked on above her head and she jumped, "Do not read in the dark, Alice. It will ruin your eyesight." Her Father said. "Sorry," she muttered quietly. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes." She replied, looking at the ground as though it fascinated her. "Please, Alice, stop bottling up your emotions. It is not healthy." He said, pleading. "You do it. And I have more Vulcan blood than you." Alice said with irritation in her voice. "Alice, I had many years to adapt to such a life. And, I was taught by many Vulcan elders. If you'd like; At the end of this five year mission, and after we find your mother, I will arrange to have you taught. But do not do it because of me, I do not expect that of you." He said. She sighed, "Logical, as always. Thank you." Alice said. "Of course. Do not hesitate if you feel the need to talk to me."

"You know I will, though." He frowned, "I'm just kidding," She said quickly. "I do have one concern, though." She added. The older Vulcan smirked slightly, "What would that be?" He asked. "I worry that your parents will not approve of me, when they are aboard the _Enterprise_," She said, sadly.

"I am positive that my mother will approve of you. She loved you the moment she knew you existed. And, my Father is difficult, but I believe that he will approve of you. He seemed almost exited to hear he was to have a grand-daughter." She smiled, "Thank you." She said.

That was just life on the _Enterprise_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, and most likely will never, own Star Trek. Can I have Patrick Stewart? His accent is so adorable.

Authors Notes: One thing, in my head, Alice looks like Christina Grimmie (But with the blue-black hair of Spock and slightly darker eyes) while wearing all black all the time, and with the voice of Hayley Williams.

Sorry about how long it's taking to get stuff out there; Alice is just _so_ hard to write for. Reviews would make it faster, though. Because, I have a hard time writing for the depressed, which is what Alice seems to be. Reviews make her happier, though. Even anonymous ones!

Chapter 1

Alice woke up bright and early, 500 hours to be exact. With a book in her hand, she quietly walked out of her room to get her hairbrush from the bathroom. She did morning things until she looked presentable, but left her hair up in the loose pony-tail she slept in. Father told her that she looked very nice in a pony-tail, and that she should wear them sometimes. She didn't particularly like it herself, though.

Since Alice was fifteen, she could get a small job aboard the starship with Father's permission, but he'd strictly forbidden it. It didn't really matter; she'd apply as soon as she turned eighteen anyway. Uncle Jim had tried to convince her Father that a career in Starfleet would be a good thing and that, "If she's anything like her mother, there's nothing that could hurt her," which were his exact words. That seemed to make it worse, but she couldn't blame Jim for trying.

At 600 hours, Spock came out of his room dressed and groomed. "Hello, Alice. Did you sleep well?" He asked upon seeing her, "Yes, thank you." She said, her eyes still scanning the book she was reading nervously. Today was the day that she'd be meeting her Grandparents, so she'd been doing things all morning to keep her mind off of the pressure building up in her.

Cleaning the replicator (which didn't need cleaned), dusting the pillows (That were brand new and on a sterile ship), even doing all of the laundry. Her father, clearly noticing her distress, asked, "Alice, what are you doing?" as he saw her hand-washing laundry. "Oh," she said, startled, "Just laundry," she finished. He raised an eyebrow at that, "By hand?" he asked incredulously. "Um…" she said, dropping a shirt she was doing onto the table. "It's sort of a nervous habit," she admitted.

He nodded, "I see. Does this have anything to do with my parents coming aboard?" He asked, she accidentally bit her lip so hard that green blood oozed out. Spock sighed and handed her a rag, "Yes. It has a lot to do with your parents coming aboard, actually…" She said sarcastically. "Do not worry yourself, Alice. All is well." He'd said. "Yeah…" she mumbled.

The two were silent for the rest of the time, until Spock left for his shift. The Vulcans were the last people to board the ship, arriving in 30 minutes.

Spock showed up at the door, "They are arriving… Would you like to come?" He asked, a bit awkwardly. "Sure…" She said. Alice pulled the pony-tail out of her hair and tossed it onto a table as she walked out. Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones were there, and the three men were dressed in their finest uniforms. Alice felt like a slob in comparison, in her normal black attire.

She nervously ran her hand through her hair, McCoy caught her hand and held it out in front if her, "Are you trying to rip all her hair out of your head?" He asked. "S… Sorry," Was all she could say, the man's skin-to-skin contact was blurring her thoughts. He realized this and put his hand on Alice's shoulder, which was covered by a tight black hoodie. This comforted her, and she calmed down.

Alice sent a grateful glance at the doctor which made him smile lightly and grin.

The four of them arrived at a door, where the Vulcan delegates were to enter. "Hey Spock," The doctor began, her father looked up, "How does that Vulcan salute go?" He asked. The Commander held his hands up in the ta'al, Doctor McCoy tried to mimic this gesture and grimaced in pain, "That hurts worse than the uniform…" He said absent-mindedly rubbing his hand." Spock raised an eyebrow at that and turned to the Vulcans who had entered.

Many words were said upon their arrival, but Alice heard none of them. She looked at the floor and stayed behind the three men.

"Is this Kanade?" Sarek asked. Alice looked up at the usage of her mother's name, realizing that Sarek was addressing her. Spock shook his head, "No," He looked at his mother, "This is my daughter Alice," he continued. She looked at the older woman and smiled slightly. She made sure to keep her hands behind her back to keep the gloves hidden. Sarek looked at the doctor expectantly, "She had growth medication at birth… We tried to stop it…" Sarek nodded, "Very well."

Kirk coughed, "Alright, well. We'll assign you some quarters, than have Mr. Spock give you a tour of the ship." Sarek replied immediately, "I would prefer another guide, Captain." Kirk looked confused, "Alright, I didn't mean to offend you." Sarek nodded, "Captain, I am a Vulcan." Kirk nodded in understanding.

"Spock, Alice, would you two like to beam down and visit your parents?" The Captain asked. Spock looked around for a moment, "Captain, the Ambassador and his wife _are_ my parents." He said, allowing irritation to creep into his voice. The blonde man looked at the family with a shocked look on his face, realizing the resemblance. "If you'll excuse me, sir," Spock said, leaving. Alice stayed, wanting to give her father a chance to cool down.

Amanda looked Alice over, noticing that she looked a lot like her son. Her hair was the same, but longer and curled. She had his eyes, his long lean form, and his skin color. The girl was holding her hands behind her back as he did, as well. She looked very… Vulcan. She would try to speak with her soon.

The Doctor left and Alice followed after him, feeling very intimidated by Sarek. She helped Chapel count Hypos. She was happy to have something to keep her hands busy, but her mind was still on her father's reaction to Sarek.

She became tired of the task she was doing, and began to use her extra hands. She was done in seconds. Alice told Chapel the numbers, and she looked impressed by the speed it was done in.

Chapel begged Alice to let her play with hair, but Alice wasn't sure she wanted to. She wore her hair very simply, and didn't want the eccentric nurse to mess it up. Luckily, another nurse walked in and started talking to Chapel.

Alice made a hasty escape back to her room. There was a knock at the door, and Alice opened it to

find Amanda standing there. "Oh, hello, my father isn't here right now…" Alice said. "No, I'm here to see you. I'd like to meet my granddaughter, after all." Alice shrugged, "Okay, then. But; I'm not really all that Vulcan, so…" Amanda chuckled, "That's alright, Dear. Sarek and I will accept you as you are," She said. Alice didn't truly believe that about Sarek, but Amanda seemed very nice and accepting, "Besides. I miss being around people who smile and laugh…" Amanda added.

Alice smiled gratefully, "Okay, good." She said.

The two females had a conversation, but Amanda decided that Sarek would be done with his meditation any time now, and she really should be getting back. The older woman hugged Alice and left her to reading, sitting on the floor.

Spock entered the room looking very distressed, which obviously made Alice curious. "Father… Are you," She froze for a second when he looked at her, "Are you alright?" He nodded. She needed to have a conversation with him, and she figured she knew how to get the information she wanted, "I met your mother today, she's very nice," she began, "Yes, she is a wonderful woman." Spock said.

"What about your father?" Alice asked; the look that crossed Spock's face told her she had found part of the problem, "Alice…" He said quietly. "Oh come on!" She whined, "You can't blame me for being curious…" She said, blushing from her previous outburst. "No I cannot blame you."

"My father and I," He paused, "Disagreed on a choice of careers." Spock finished. "It was my intention to join Starfleet. He wished for me to attend the Vulcan Science Academy. Due to this, we have not been speaking." Alice nodded, "Oh."

"That's not the only thing that has you upset though… Is it…?" Alice asked. Spock looked wary. "You can tell me, you know. I am your daughter." She said. "Today was the anniversary of your mother's birth." Spock said quietly. Alice's head snapped up, she understood. She walked over to her father and was filled with uncertainty. Alice had been wanting to hug her father for weeks, but he might not appreciate the gesture. She shrugged and hugged Spock closely; surprisingly he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and dug his face into her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, she was afraid that he would be weirded out when she hugged him. "Alice, I did not believe you like to be touched…" He said. "No," She began worriedly, "I was afraid that you didn't…"

Alice wanted to kick herself, she _shouldn't_ have said that. He might realize it was true and leave her. "I… apologize. I refrained from touching you after our first encounter because I had feared you would not approve." She shook her head, "No. I'm sorry about leaving you with that impression." She said happily, but quietly. The two of them stayed linked like that for a while, making up for lost time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

Authors Notes: At the part where Alice sings, play Christina Grimmie's version of your song. I imagine it sounding like that.

Sorry this story is moving so much slower than the other one, but I have the headache from Hell, and my computer screen is really bright. -.- Plus the holidays. Anyway, I'll be picking up the pace after Christmas. Stick with me!

(AND PLEASE REVIEW! THE SILENCE IS PAINFUL)

Spock squeezed Alice's shoulders, kissed her on the forehead (Which pleasantly surprised her), and began typing in codes to make them dinner in the replicator. Alice read on her PADD and whispered equations aloud to her self, as she solved them instantly in her head.

Spock looked somewhat impressed that she had figured out what she had on her own. She knew basic numbers, but had taught herself a considerable amount. As he had figured out what she was doing, he offered his hand as a tutor. She'd gladly accepted his help and he'd found her to be a very quick learner. She learned many other things on her own as well, Science, Literature, and even some History. The only thing she seemed to be having an issue with was emotional control, but she hadn't been properly trained. Spock didn't want to teach her anything because he wanted her to remain as is, he didn't tell her this though. It was her choice.

He finished putting the information into the replicator and they ate in silence. After they had finished, Alice left for her room. Spock assumed she was going to meditate. Perhaps he needed to as well…

He sat in his room, concentrating on the small bit of Kanade's presence that was left in his head. Soon, Spock was in full meditation.

_The first thought that popped into his head was, 'Am I being a good parent to Alice?' because, if she truly believed that she wasn't allowed to touch him he was obviously doing something wrong. He'd try to be more human around her. 'And when I departed for my computer station, she chose to follow the doctor,' he added silently. This may have been jealousness on his part, but that was somewhat alarming. Was she afraid of something he'd done? He wasn't sure; it felt as though he didn't know his own daughter. Spock decided that he would talk to the Captain about arranging some leave for the two of them, to allow them to bond._

After many more thoughts on the subject, Spock went to talk to the Captain about shore leave.

(A L I C E)

The fact that her Father went off to meditate as soon as they had eaten then left worried her. She might have hurt him by accident; being a renegade meant that she was a born killer. The facility's definition of a 'Renegade' was different than the average one. A renegade of her sort could only be killed by another renegade, but, they could kill hundreds instantly and completely by accident. She always had to be concentrating on _not_ killing everyone near. She may have damaged her father; she'd have to find out.

Alice left their quarters and went down to sickbay to see if Spock had been there. Dr. McCoy said he hadn't which made her feel relieved and more worried at the same time. She thanked him and began wandering around the ship. No sign of her father anywhere.

She returned to her room to see if he was there yet, but he wasn't. Now she was _very_ nervous. What if he'd died? 'No,' her inner voice said, 'Think rationally. If I'd hurt him too bad, it would have been noticeable from the start,' that made sense. As long as she hadn't caused some sort of internal bleeding, he'd be fine.

She heard the automatic door slide open, and then shut a moment later. She walked out to find her father looking almost _giddy_. It was hard to tell, but his eyes were happy. "Alice," He began, she looked up at him as though she hadn't even noticed his arrival, "The Captain has granted us leave time in a week. We are near a 'Shore-Leave-Planet' and he has cleared it with the admirals. Is this sufficient?" He asked. "Yes. Will Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones be coming as well?" Alice asked, not sure what she wanted the answer to be. "They will be near by, but not staying in the same structure as us." Alice nodded, "Okay." Was all she could say.

After a while of silence, Spock's communicator began beeping. The Captain spoke, "Spock, the delegates are requesting some for of entertainment… Do you have anything in mind? Me and Bones are stumped," Alice considered adding her idea. She would see if Spock thought of anything, first. "I can think of nothing. Alice?" He asked, looking at her. "Umm…" She put her hands behind her back and bounced slightly, "I could sing… If you want…" She said. Spock practically grinned, in a very _Vulcan_ way… "Captain, what do you think?" He asked. "I love it. Be down here at 1700 hours." He said. Spock nodded, "Spock out." He said, closing the communication device. "Are you sure that you are alright with this, Alice?" Her father asked. "Yes, I am very sure. It's time I do _something _helpful around here. It feels odd not pulling my own weight…" She said. "Alice, you are still an adolescent. It is unnecessary at this point in time, to―" Alice interrupted him, "Yes, it is. People my age are capable of much more than I'm expected to do." She _could not___for the life of her understand why her father was so opposed to her working. It's not like she'd be doing dangerous things, just little things. Working small computers, delivering food and drinks… such easy tasks.

At 1700 hours, Spock and Alice were down in the recreational room, and although she was nervous, she was ready to perform. Kirk and Bones were talking to Spock's parents, so the two made their way over there. "So, Alice, what song do you want to sing?" Bones asked. "I gave it some thought, and I'm going to sing 'Your Song' my Elton John, and I'll play it on the piano.

Kirk tapped at the microphone, "Hello. Commander Spock's daughter has graciously volunteered to perform your song by Elton John. Please be respectful, and I'll clear the stage." There was applause, and Alice gracefully hopped up onto the stage. She played:

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and, this one's for you<em>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but, hey, now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind, I put it down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but, hey, now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind, I put it down in words<br>_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_"

The crowd applauded loudly, whistles and clapping. Alice smiled slightly and bowed, she jumped off the little make-shift stage as gracefully as she had gotten on. She was surprised to find Spock, Amanda, Kirk, and Bones hug her as soon as she was near them. She blushed at all of the attention, but it wasn't entirely unwelcomed. The only one who wasn't smothering her was Sarek, she nodded gratefully at him and he nodded in return. When everyone unlatched themselves from Alice, Spock spoke up, "I had not realized you could sing, or play the piano." He said. Alice grinned mischievously, "Are you honestly surprised?" She asked. Spock's eye's lit up, "No, not particularly." He said. Amanda patted her shoulders, "She's talented, just like her daddy," She looked over to Spock, "Don't play dumb. You know where she got her musical talents." Uncle Bones got a shit-eating grin on his face, "So the hobgoblin can sing?" He asked. Spock raised an eyebrow at him, Amanda smiled, "Oh, yes. He has a beautiful voice." Spock looked embarrassed, but was hiding it well.

"Well," Jim began, "Hate to break up the party… But me and Spock need to check a few things on the bridge." Dr. McCoy nodded, "And I need to get down to sick-bay. Alice, do you want to come?" He asked. Alice shrugged, "Sure." Everyone went off their separate ways.

Down in the sick bay, it was that time where the place was practically empty from everyone leaving but no one for Beta shift was here yet. There was some yelling down the hall, and a nasty hissing noise. The sirens started going off, and Alice looked out the door to see what was happening. A pipe was leaking a brown gas, and there were people passed out by it. Blood began to seep from their skin; Alice realized it was a form of gaseous acid.

She ran out the door and straight into it, it burned her skin and made her eyes blur and water. She grabbed two men and carried them out of it into a part of the hallway that was still clear. She did this until everyone was in a safe area, but it wouldn't be safe for long. She carried them to the sick bay door, and then noticed some green blood on all of them. She held up her hand in front of her face to examine it, raw and bloody. She collapsed outside the door.

The last noise she heard was the gas racing toward her, and doctor McCoy's voice yelling frantically.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. At all. Except for the story, that is mine.

Authors Notes: Review for more Spock POV, and Amanda embarrassing Spock. ;P

Oh, and I left you on a cliff-hanger because I'm evil.

Chapter 3

She felt like she was burning, as though someone was straightening her skin, boiling her blood, and cooking her bones. She groaned in pain, someone with remarkably cold hands squeezed her hand. Alice's eyes fluttered opened to see the face of Doctor McCoy. She opened her mouth to speak, he stopped her, "No talking," He said, "Your respiratory system was under a great strain, still is. Just sit here and breathe, don't move or talk." She flickered her eyes in a 'yes' motion. The grumpy doctor sighed, "Alice, what you did was real' stupid. It was also brave, and those men would have died if you hadn't intervened. A normal human would have died if they had been exerting themselves like you did, I don't even think Spock could' a handled it. Good job."

Alice flickered her eyes again, the doctor remembered, "Oh, yes. I didn't tell your father yet… I was waiting for you to get up. You know how he gets; He would have assumed you weren't _going_ to get up…" He shook his head, "I'd better get him…" The grouchy doctor said, walking out.

Spock arrived very quickly, running straight to the side of her bed. The doctor walked in quietly and leaned against a wall, "She's not allowed to talk, or move. Keep that in mind." Spock nodded, not taking the time to look at the doctor.

"Alice, are you alright?" He asked immediately. Alice smiled slightly and twitched her eyes up and down, Spock chagrinned so apparently it wasn't believable. He sighed and brushed a hair out of her face. "What you did, while incredibly brave, was extremely dangerous. I am at a loss to understand your reasoning for your actions."

"What was I supposed to do; let them die?" She snarled. Her voice cracked as she said it, and it hurt like Hell. Spock patted her shoulder, "We will discuss this later…" He said.

Alice fell asleep and woke up late in the night to find Spock asleep by her bed. She was going to ask him to go get _real_ sleep in a bed rather than a hospital chair, but her head was _killing_ her. She fell back to sleep in seconds.

The rest of her long stay in sickbay went the same way, her father sleeping next to her every night, McCoy grumbling to her about life, a fair amount of pain. It was all normal.

But Spock hadn't even talked to her about the previous incident.

That thought kind of scared her.

Her release from sick-bay was on the same day as their shore leave. Alice was sitting in their temporary beach house, daydreaming. A huge _bang_ noise came from the door and Jim was standing there in a swimsuit with Elizabeth closely behind. "Alice! Hey! You and your dad are coming to the beach with us!" He yelled. She raised an eyebrow, a trait from her father, "Are we?" she asked. "Yeah!" Elizabeth yelled. "It'll be just like the time me and your mo-" she stopped, "Err… doesn't matter. But, seriously, It'll be loads of fun!" She said.

She yelled, "Dad, Jim's here!" He walked out in _uniform_. The man was incorrigible. "Hello, Jim. What may I do for you?" He asked. Jim grinned, "What _you can do_ is come out and swim with me and the lady. We were just about to get Bones after we stopped here," He said. "My apologies, but I must finish some work. However," Jim cut him off, "Spock! _We are on vacation!_" He said. Spock raised his eyebrow, "How_ever_," He continued from where Jim had cut him off, "I am sure that Alice would be most pleased to join you." Elizabeth chuckled, "I think that's the best we're going to get out of him." Jim frowned, "What if I pull rank?" Spock looked smug, "As you so aptly put it, _sir_, we are on vacation."

Alice pawed through her neatly folded piles of clothes. All she could find were skimpy, two-piece bathing suits. '_Damn you to Hell, Elizabeth!_' she grumbled. Elizabeth had packed her clothes so that she could leave right after her official release from sick-bay. She changed into a black one that wasn't _too_ revealing on top, and black swim-shorts on the bottom.

She looked down at her stomach and cursed. She'd forgotten. She tried a little 'experiment' with piercings. The kind you wear on your belly-button. It was just a stud, but she would have to answer for it. She covered her bare stomach with her arms and walked out.

The captain looked at her and grinned, "Wow. If you were older, I'd go out with you!" Spock's head snapped up at the Captain as Alice blushed, he muttered, "Jim…" which caused Alice to blush even more. "Can you grab me a drink, Alice? I'm dying over here." Elizabeth said. Alice reached for a cup, uncovering her stomach, and froze as she realized that they were all staring at her stomach.

"Soo…" She said awkwardly. Spock raised an eyebrow and she grimaced at the upcoming conversation she'd have with her father.


End file.
